The Flip Side
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: Trapped together planetside during a job gone wrong, Simon's drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac. Mal and Jayne flip a coin to see who gets to "help" him. Jayne x Simon and Mal x Simon. Post-BDM (censored version)
1. The Coin Toss

The Flip Side

Chapter 1 – The Coin Toss

Disclaimer: Nothing of Firefly belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men. Post-BDM

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well.** All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

A/N+: It's sort of like two for the price of one. Depending on your ship/OTP preference you can either skip the 2nd chapter or the 3rd chapter; or you can indulge in both pairings. Feel free ...

Mal x Simon (ch2) and/or Jayne x Simon (ch3)

Summary: Trapped together planet side with Mal and Jayne during a job gone wrong, Simon's drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac. Mal and Jayne flip a coin to see who gets to "help" him. Writing this as a dual fic from both Mal's and Jayne's POV cause there are two sides to a coin.

* * *

Simon should have asked. His body's burning up and he feels just on the edge between tipsy and drunk. Mal and Jayne are running in between buildings and up alleyways with Simon thrown over Jayne's shoulder like sack of potatoes. He's starting to feel nauseous hanging partially upside down and his lower body is torturing him being rubbed against Jayne's firm chest. But who could blame him if he lets out a low moan? The thin sheet wrapped around him is not for comfort, but a stopgap for the clothes of his they couldn't find. He's barely holding on to consciousness when Mal says, "This house is empty; we'll hole up here until it clears out enough to get back to the ship." He hears Jayne grunt in acknowledgement. The last thing he thinks before blacking out is, "_I really should have asked who the client was._"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

8 hours earlier

"Well Captain Reynolds, all that is left is for you to do is deliver the item and receive your payment. Are you available to meet later this evening at my townhouse?"

"Well councilman, that is mighty fine of you to be so prompt, we'll be seeing you then."

"Just one moment if you don't mind, I hear you have an excellent doctor aboard your ship and I would be extremely grateful if you brought him along. My son needs a check up and these outer planet doctors are so rough. Regretfully, my personal doctor has not been able to join us yet. I would certainly make it worth your while in medical supplies."

"I'm sure our doc wouldn't mind checkin' him over. Might actually enjoy dealing with civilized folks for a spell." Mal smiled as the councilman nodded and the screen went blank. It had been an easy job and loaning the doc out for a chance at quality supplies was nothing to sniff at. Turning in his chair he shouted, "Simon, Jayne get up here!"

Simon can hear Mal yell his name all the way down the hall. Making sure everything in the infirmary was in order; he travelled up to the bridge narrowly avoiding Jayne as the big man barrelled through the hallway. Jayne looked at him oddly as he sidestepped. "What?"

"Nuthin' doc, you just be watchin' where you're goin' or one of these day I might smash ya into the wall"

Simon refused to rise to the bait and simply walked around Jayne up to where the captain was sitting. Mal raised an eyebrow at the encounter, a bit intrigued at Jayne's smirk directed at the doc. "Doc, we're going planet side to collect our payment and I need you to be coming with us. The client says he needs you to give his kid a check-up, even offered meds in exchange for the service."

* * *

Looking the kid over had been easy and Simon wondered why it was even necessary. Despite the unfortunate circumstance of having lost his tongue to a childhood fever the kid had been the picture of health. One of the house attendants escorted him to where Mal and Jayne were talking to their client. A familiar voice greeted him as he walked in and he froze in alarm.

"Ah, doctor, nice of you to join us. I trust everything went well?"

"Councilman Demora, how ... interesting it is to see you again. Your patient is fine." Mal looked over and frowned at the amount of frost in Simon's tone. "I trust you won't be needing our services any further and we really must be going." Turning towards Mal and Jayne, Simon muttered, "He has paid you already, right?"

Mal's expression was thunderously angry, "Yes, but what in the –"

The councilman stood up from behind his desk and stepped forward, "Captain Reynolds, forgive me for interrupting, but I think the young Mister Tam here didn't realize you were meeting with me or he would have never had come."

Simon hissed, "Did the council finally found out how depraved you are and kick you off of Osiris? They couldn't just get rid of you with all that money and influence so they stuck you out here and swept it under the rug! So who was that kid, another one of your playthings?" Mal's head whipped around to stare at Simon. Jayne tensed, his hand moving over to his gun as the councilman's bodyguard shifted in his place behind the politician.

The councilman grinned evilly, "Oh, Simon, Simon, Simon. Why do you think I asked your good captain to bring you along? Seeing you in marketplace with the rest of his crew was a delight beyond measure. You look well. I dare say you look as appealing as you did before you disappeared. Now that you don't have the trappings of our civilized society to protect you, I think I just might see if you do any of my old fantasies justice."

Mal wasn't stupid and he concluded it was time for them to hightail it out of there. He could see the unrestrained revulsion on Simon's face, grabbing the young man's wrist he started towards the door. They stopped as it swung open and several of the councilman's guards piled in. "Captain Reynolds, I will not need your services any longer. You and your mercenary friend may leave peacefully with your payment and your supplies as long as the doctor says here to entertain me. I'll even be generous enough to give him back after I have utilized his 'services' as he so aptly put it."

The next couple moments passed in a blur for Mal. Jayne snarled like a wild animal and surprised him by opening fire on the guards. His hand tightened on Simon's wrist as a weird tug of war erupted between him and the councilman's bodyguard. He was tackled from behind and he watched in horror as his hand broke free and he lost hold of Simon. The councilman leapt forward and plunged a needle into Simon's shoulder. The doc collapsed and was dragged out a door that had slid open behind the councilman's desk. The fight progressed for several moments as Mal desperately tried to open the door and fight off guards at the same time. It came to an end as abruptly as it started. From across the room Jayne yelled, "Gorramnit! They've locked us in!"

Mal picked his way over as the mercenary banged at the door in frustration. "Jayne! Hold up. I think we can get it open if we ram it together. Help me get these bodies out of the way." They cleared a path to the door pulling the dead guards to the side. After a few hits the door busted open and Mal pulled up short, his pistol dropped down as no one greeted them on the other side. Looking back and forth he cursed, "Cào! How many rooms does this place have?"

"We don't have the ruttin' time ta check each one o' 'im" Jayne muttered. "Someone 'round here's gotta know where they took 'im." Out of the corner of his eye he sees a bunch of servants run down the hall. The mercenary took off down the hallway chasing after anyone that he could beat the information out of. It doesn't take him long to frighten one of the maids into revealing that Simon's probably in the councilman's private rooms, which only happen to be in the farthest wing of the townhouse away from where they currently are.

* * *

Simon's world was a mess of blurred images as he struggled vainly to remove the hands on him. After being pulled from Mal all he could remember was a sharp pain in his neck. Below him he can feel the soft texture of sheets and suddenly knows that he's on a bed. He recoils in disgust as he remembers why, and has a moment of stark terror when he realises he is naked. The hands on him are brutally holding him in place, and he thrashed about violently as he felt rope being tied around his wrists. He's not gagged but his mouth is thick and tastes sickly sweet.

The ties on his wrist are tight but he felt them give a little every time he yanked. "Now Simon, please be a good boy. I think maybe a little more of this should help you out. You! Get a hold of his legs!" A cup is pressed to his lips and he fought back even more frantically as his mind identified the concoction being forced upon him. The councilman's hand tightened over his throat as he resisted. Spitting out the noxious liquid, Simon yelled at the top of his lungs. He knows Mal and Jayne have to be looking for him. Lucky as they can be, Mal hears Simon's shouts as they pass, and he and Jayne bust through the door with little effort. Simon is putting up a hell of a fight despite being bound to the bed. They can see the councilman kneeling over him forcing a cup to his lips as a young boy tries to grab a hold of Simon's flailing legs. Mal wasted no time at all putting a bullet through the councilman's head. Jayne got busy untying Simon as Mal trained his gun on the young boy.

"Mal."

"What Jayne?"

"Somethin' wrong with 'im."

Mal walked over to the bed. Simon was flushed and breathing hard; Mal could tell it wasn't from the struggles earlier. His skin was covered in sweat and his eyes wild and unfocused. He was also very aroused. Tossing the corner of the sheet over Simon's nakedness, Mal turned to the kid and barked, "What did you give him?" The kid squeaked and shook his head.

A hoarse voice interrupted him, "Mal, his tongue has been cut out." Mal turned back to the bed. He could see Simon was struggling to stay coherent. "I think they gave me V."

"Tā mā de!" Jayne cursed.

Mal nodded. Valcorin or "V" as it was known on the streets was known for its euphoric effects and its ability to make a person crave sex. It was usually given to unwilling concubines or barter brides. The drug was especially dangerous because the chemical compounds only reacted to certain hormones. If the victim didn't reach sexual gratification with another person within a few hours after ingesting it, their body would begin to shut down and they would die.

Mal searched around the room looking for Simon's clothes, huffing slightly when he didn't see them. "Janye, wrap him up in the sheets, we have to get out of here now!"

* * *

Mal was grateful for the communication terminal built into office of the house they had broken into. Surprisingly enough, it had its own power source and exclusive signal. They could contact Serenity without risking the use of public channels. Mal flipped on the screen and was both relieved and aggravated that River's face popped up. Before he could even say anything River sing songed, "Simon's at a royal party and they forgot to invite you." He watched as her face grew distressed. "Mal, we can't attend either. The palace guards are at the gate."

Mal frowned, he had gotten used to River's roundabout way of explaining things. Serenity would show up like beacon trying to land but maybe a shuttle could get through. "River, get Kaylee for me." Moments later Kaylee showed up and the captain prepared himself to ask something he'd never thought he'd say to a member of his crew.

"Hey, cap'n. River says there's something wrong with Simon and you need my help?"

"Kaylee, we ran into a problem and Simon's been dosed with a good amount of V. Do you think you can hightail it down here and help him out?"

Mal watched as Kaylee's face blushed three shades of red. "Oh no! Inara went to visit the next planet over after she dropped you off and the spare shuttle's under repair. It's going to take me at least a day to get it fixed." She paused, her eyes looking away from him, "plus I'm not sure I can help him."

"What you mean you _can't_ help him? I though you two were – " he trailed off seeing her discomfited expression.

He certainly wasn't prepared for what she said next. "Oh cap'n, Simon and I haven't been like that for a while now. We tried ta make it work but we're just friends now. He ..." she hesitated looking for the right words, "He figured out he can't feel _that way_ for girls."

Mal hadn't noticed Jayne had come to stand opposite him in the small room. "Cào! Ya mean the doc's sly? Well ain't that a surprise! Mal, ya sure can't we just take 'im somewhere?"

"No Jayne! The whole gorramn planet's got to be on the lookout for us. One of us 'ill have ta to do it." Mal's tone betrayed a certain amount of trepidation at the idea.

Jayne stepped back, and in a rare moment of sensitivity asked, "Well don't ya think ya might wanna ask 'im first. I don't think he'd take kindly ta either of us just decidin' that for 'im."

Mal didn't have time to contemplate the embarrassed expression on Jayne's face. Walking across the hall to the bedroom where they had placed him he glared down at the young doctor. "Why does everything with you have to be so gorramn difficult?"

His anger turned to concern as Simon moaned in pain. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness since they escaped. His eyes came open and Mal had to lean closer to him as he said, "Don't worry about me, if we can get back to the ship, I think I can fix this."

Mal looked back at Jayne, who shook his head, "I ain't tellin' 'im."

The captain took a deep breath and watched as Simon's eyes grew impossibly wider as he explained the predicament they were in. Simon's head fell back against the pillow as he laughed brokenly. "Well I guess I got found out." He frowned, "I understand Mal. Just promise me you'll keep River safe. You don't have to do that for me."

"Nĭ shăguā! You know as well as I do that ain't gonna happen. The only reason I came to discuss this with you is cause for some strange reason Jayne wanted to make sure ya was okay with it. I don't give a damn about your dying wishes. I just wanna know if ya have a preference on who does the deed."

The look of shock on Simon's face was truly a sight to see. Even in his delirious state he couldn't believe the conversation they were having. Biting his lip as a wave of pain wracked his body he looked at Mal then Jayne. Mal was frowning, his face a mask of determination. Surprisingly, Jayne was looking at Simon with a great deal of concern and a healthy dose of panic. Simon bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, "Two unwilling suitors, I'm a very lucky man." He ground out, "I'm not going to choose between the two of you. Decide for yourselves."

Mal could have killed him right there, instead he turned to Jayne. "We'll let chance decide this." Mal dug into his pocket. Bringing out a tarnished coin he flipped it into the air and slammed it into the bedside table.

"Call it"

* * *

tbc

_I wonder where I'd be if Mal had let it fall to the ground and it ended up on its edge?_

Reviews are like the lottery, you may not hit the jackpot but even a little bit gives you a thrill.


	2. Heads Up for Mal

The Flip Side

Chapter 2 – Heads up for Mal

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Firefly belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men. Post-BDM

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well.** All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

A/N+: It's sort of like two for the price of one. Depending on your ship/OTP preference you can either skip the 2nd chapter or the 3rd chapter; or you can indulge in both pairings. Feel free ...

Mal x Simon (ch2) and/or Jayne x Simon (ch3)

Summary: Trapped together planet side with Mal and Jayne during a job gone wrong, Simon's drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac. Mal and Jayne flip a coin to see who gets to "help" him. Writing this as a dual fic from both Mal's and Jayne's POV cause there are two sides to a coin.

* * *

_He ground out, "I'm not going to choose between the two of you. Decide for yourselves."_

_Mal could have killed him right there, instead he turned to Jayne. "We'll let chance decide this." Mal dug into his pocket. Bringing out a tarnished coin he flipped it into the air and slammed it into the bedside table._

"_Call it"_

* * *

"Tails" Jayne whispered. His tone betraying something Mal couldn't quite place his finger on.

Mal lifted his hand. "Heads, guess it's just my lucky day." He looked up and was mildly shocked at the expression on Jayne's face. If Mal didn't know better he would have thought the mercenary was disappointed. Shrugging his shoulders ruefully, Mal chalked it up to Jayne's propensity to screw whatever was available.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably under the captain's gaze. He reached into his vest and tossed something at Mal. As he spun around and headed towards the door he muttered, "I'm gonna check out the rest o' the house."

Mal looked down to see what he had unconsciously caught. It was a tube of lubricant. "Huh."

A laugh drifted up from the bed behind him. He turned to find Simon grinning like a maniac and staring at the recently closed door. He giggled again, "Well no one can ever say that Jayne isn't prepared."

Mal rolled his eyes. He figured that even if he was about to get down to business with Simon his pride wouldn't allow it to be some perfunctory process. The few encounters he had with the same sex had been limited to some experimental kissing when he was young, and of course during the war, there had been a few times he and another soldier had jacked each other off in some foxhole after almost biting the dust. He was going to make it good for the both of them despite his lack of relations with the same sex.

Having that in mind, he mapped out how he supposed this encounter was going to go. In the state he was in Simon certainly did not need foreplay. Mal thought, _"However, I might need it."_And clearly there were a few extra steps involved if the tube in his hands was any indication. Mal tossed it down next to Simon and proceeded to strip. He untied his holstered gun and placed it on the table next to the bed. Then he pulled off his suspenders and began to unbutton his shirt. As he pulled it out of his pants he looked up to see Simon staring at him in fascination. Perhaps sensing that he should be something of an active participant the young doctor had sat up. Seeing that Mal was only halfway naked he slid to the floor in front of him and began unlacing the captain's boots.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

He flopped down next to him. Pulling the sheet up around them he closed his eyes. There was no telling how long they lie there panting as they came down from their orgasmic high and finally the silence was broken by a tired exhale.

Mal turned to Simon, "You might want to be tellin' him how you feel."

Simon blushed, "Yeah, well ..." the doctor looked away, "sorry about that, it was very bad manners."

Mal snorted, "I don't reckon ya can help what comes out in the heat of the moment. Just don't let it be a problem. Tho' I suspect he'll have more o' a problem with me after this than with you." Something else was bothering Mal as well. "Simon, had ya ever done this before?" He had a feeling that the doc might not answer so he rolled to face away from him, letting the question hang uncomfortably between them.

The young doctor was silent, and the moment stretched on, "No." The word was breathed so softly he almost didn't hear it. Mal turned to see Simon had closed his eyes. His breathing was even and his skin was no longer flushed. The exhaustion had taken its toll and the young man had fallen asleep. Mal gave him a once over just to make sure everything was alright before moving to clean them both up and put on his clothes.

The door opened and Jayne walked in, "Found 'im some clothes." He placed a bundle of fabric at the foot of the bed near Simon.

"Gorram it Jayne, ain't ya heard of knockin'?"

"I figured since there was no more noises ya'll were done." Jayne paused and looked him straight in the eye, "I ain't gonna have a problem with it Mal, so long as ya don't make any moves on him in the future."

Mal met his gaze, "I'm takin' ya heard everything?" The mercenary nodded. "Well make sure ya don't be too hard on him when he comes clean ta ya. I'll overlook as long as it don't cause any problems." _"I'm getting soft in my old age, not like anyone pays attention to shipboard romances anyhow,"_ he shook his head thinking of what had transpired before. Moving towards the door he looked at the sleeping youth on the bed. "We still got a few hours till Kaylee can get to us, best be gettin' some rest."

Jayne picked up an armchair and moved it to the side of the bed. "I'll sit with 'im, make sure he's okay." The mercenary settled into it without waiting for the captain's acknowledgement.

Mal snorted and walked out the door.

* * *

tbc

_Next chapter let's see what would have happened if it landed the other way. I wanted to use "gun oil" instead of lube but that wouldn't be healthy for Simon. There really is a brand called that, but that would be too obscure a reference._

Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Tails It's Jayne

The Flip Side

Chapter 3 – Tails It's Jayne

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Firefly belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men. Post-BDM

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Jayne x Simon

Summary: Trapped together planet side with Mal and Jayne during a job gone wrong, Simon's drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac. Mal and Jayne flip a coin to see who gets to "help" him.

* * *

_He ground out, "I'm not going to choose between the two of you. Decide for yourselves."_

_Mal could have killed him right there, instead he turned to Jayne. "We'll let chance decide this." Mal dug into his pocket. Bringing out a tarnished coin he flipped it into the air and slammed it into the bedside table._

"_Call it"_

* * *

"Tails" Jayne whispered. His tone betraying something Mal couldn't quite place his finger on. The captain breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to touch Simon. That would bring worlds of awkwardness in the future. At least if it was Jayne, Simon could just avoid and ignore him as usual. So he cheated. Jayne always chose tails and that's why Jayne would win this time. A little sleight of hand and tails would end top side up.

Mal lifted his hand. "Tails, guess it's your lucky day." The sigh of relief Mal made was mirrored by Jayne. The captain's eyebrow quirked as he looked up, he was mildly shocked at the expression on Jayne's face. If Mal didn't know better he would have thought the mercenary was thrilled. Shrugging his shoulders ruefully, he chalked it up to Jayne's propensity to screw whatever was available. His expression turned hard, "Now Jayne, I don't need to be tellin' ya that the doc ain't one o' your whores. Ya can't just do with him what ya' like."

Jayne snorted, "Mal, I probably have better idea what ta do with 'im than you do." A brief look of surprise and disbelief crossed Mal's face before he levelled a glare at the mercenary. Jayne answered it with a roll of his eyes. "I git ya, nuthin' rough."

"Well ... then." The younger man glanced about uncomfortably, "I'm going ta look around the rest of the house." He made his way to the door shutting it firmly behind him.

Jayne looked down as Simon started to laugh, "Well that couldn't have been more awkward."

The mercenary couldn't believe his luck. He was about to have sex with Simon! It was a fantasy come true. All the snarking and jibes had been to keep the young man at arm's length. When the doctor had hooked up with Kaylee he had been able tell himself it would never happen, that the Doc was straight as an arrow. However, he knew you always wanted what you can't have and lately the kid had been looking more and more attractive. The last two stops planetside Jayne had forewent girls. The young man he had slept with on the previous shore leave had disturbingly looked like Simon and with some annoyance the older man had conceded that he had it bad.

Jayne began undressing, carefully placing his gun on the nightstand before peeling off his vest and shirt and unbuckling his pants. Simon moved forward to help him remove his boots but Jayne pushed him back on the bed. He reached into his vest pocket and chucked a tube onto the bed. Simon picked it up and examined it. "You carry lubricant with you?" he asked curiously.

"Never know when ya might need it, so it's good ta keep it handy. It works for other things besides ruttin'." Jayne knelt on the bed and pulled away the sheet covering the young doctor. For a moment he grabbed at it but stopped as soon as he saw the amused look on the bigger man's face. "Ain't got nothing I ain't seen before, and I'm going ta be seein' more than you ever thought I would in a moment." The mercenary smirked as the Simon blushed. Jayne reached up and smoothed his hands over the young man's body, drawing a low moan from him. "Doc, I'm guessing ya have never done this with a man before."

Simon jumped, "Yeah," he turned his head shyly. "Sorry. I guess I'm not your ideal bed partner."

"Nuthin' ta apologize for," Jayne's pulse quickened as he realised Simon was pure, untouched and ... his for the taking. His cock got impossibly hard. He ran his lips over the youth's throat lightly scraping the skin with his teeth. Jayne didn't know if he would ever get a chance to do this again so he wanted to worship every inch of Simon's body. He lightly kissed down his jaw line and his hands travelled up the young doctor's body mapping out the smooth contours of his skin. His fingers toyed with the boy's nipples, rolling and pinching them as Simon jerked at the unexpected sensations. He moved down to lave at the reddened nubs. As he lavished his attentions on the young man's skin he moved down slowly and at the same time grabbed the tube on the bed.

Jayne felt Simon twitch as he licked a wet trail from his chest to his bellybutton, stopping to rub his stubbled chin against the soft skin at his hip. He opened the slick and poured some on his fingers. Looking up he saw that Simon had his eyes screwed shut and his hands hovered over the bed sheets uncertainly. They trembled like he didn't know what to do with them.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

The next moment his arms went up to catch him as the youth passed out on top of him. He was panting heavily as he gently pulled the doctor off of him and settled him into a comfortable position on his chest. They were both covered in sweat and sticky from other things but he didn't want to let go of him yet.

After a beat, a muffled voice vibrated across his chest. Jayne craned his neck to look down at the young man. "What? You back with the livin' now?" he said propping the young man up.

"Mmm," Simon purred like a giant cat. "You know you kissed me on the lips ... why?" he murmured softly.

Jayne dragged him up until they were face to face. He stared into the blue eyes hoping what he saw there wasn't just wishful thinking. The mercenary hesitantly brought his lips up to Simon's, a pleased rumble rolling through his chest as the younger man pressed back strengthening the kiss. He pulled away, "Because I like ya. I want ya, 'ave wanted ya for a while now."

The doctor gaped disbelief, "You do?" He ran his hands up the older man's torso then wrapped both of his arms around him. Simon wasn't sure where this was going but he knew that he had wanted Jayne as well for longer that he wanted to admit to himself. "I didn't think you'd ever return my feelings. I thought you hated me."

Jayne snorted. They'd both been so dumb. He put his arms around the doctor and rolled them over on their side. "When we get back I wanna sex ya up proper. None 'o these drugs and stuff makin' it weird, dong ma?"

"Yeah," the younger man muttered into the crook of his shoulder, "I'd like that." Jayne watched as Simon drifted off into sleep, the exhaustion and excitement finally taking its toll. He wiped them both up with a corner of one of the sheets so it wouldn't be uncomfortable when they woke up. Jayne checked the doctor over to make sure he was alright before drawing him back into his arms.

A few minutes later, Mal knocked softly on the door, figuring since all the panting and moaning was over with that they were done. He had found some clothes for their unfortunate doctor. The captain sneaked quietly into the room and tossed the bundle onto a nearby chair. Turning his atttention to the bed, he looked down at the two men. Funny, he'd never thought of Jayne as a cuddler. The mercenary cracked an eye open and looked at him expectantly. "He'll be bunkin' with me from now on."

Mal met his gaze, "Is that so?" The mercenary nodded. "Well that came outta nowhere." His forehead creased and he went over some incidents in his mind. Sighing heavily, he conceded the evidence was pretty damning after looking at it in a different light. "Or maybe not," he grumbled. "Now Jayne you know my policy on shipboard romances ..."

The older man growled, "Don't make me steal 'im from ya _Captain._"

"Is that a threat?" Mal frowned. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Naw, it's a promise. I can even put up with that crazy sister o' his if it finally means I get ta keep 'im."

Mal's eyebrows went through the roof at that. "Well," he griped, "not like anyone paid attention to it before." He moved towards the door. "We still got a few hours till Kaylee can get to us, best be lettin' 'im some rest."

Jayne just snorted as he snuggled further into the bed with young man. Mal huffed with annoyed resignation and walked out the door.

* * *

tbc?

_Ha ha! You thought it was done right? I think I might have another chapter in store for your reading pleasure ..._

Love me some comments!


	4. Simon Takes It to the Edge

The Flip Side

Chapter 4 – Simon Takes It to the Edge

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Firefly belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, threesome, Post-BDM

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Jayne x Simon x Mal

Summary: Trapped together planet side with Mal and Jayne during a job gone wrong, Simon's drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac. Mal and Jayne flip a coin to see who gets to "help" him.

* * *

_He ground out, "I'm not going to choose between the two of you. Decide for yourselves."_

_Mal could have killed him right there, instead he turned to Jayne. "We'll let chance decide this." Mal dug into his pocket. Bringing out a tarnished coin he flipped it into the air and ..._

* * *

"Wait!" Simon cried out distracting Mal momentarily. The coin dropped to the floor and rolled over to the wall.

Mal huffed, "What now?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I wouldn't mind either of you." The young man blushed deeply as Mal and Jayne looked at him in shock.

"Well," the captain said slowly, "it's probably better this way then. Jayne call it."

"Tails."

"I guess that makes me heads." Mal walked over to the wall and knelt down. "Huh."

"What? Can't find it?" Jayne stepped over next to him and looked down. "Well ain't that somethin'."

The coin was standing on its edge wedged in a small crack in the wall. Picking it up, the two men turned to the young doctor on the bed. "What?" Simon enquired as both of them looked at him speculatively.

Mal then looked at Jayne and the merc smiled wickedly as they both breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I guess that works out for the both of us." The captain directed a hot look at the other man and Simon's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Well Simon, seems like you won the coin toss. You get both of us."

"What? When have you two ... it's only got two sides!" he sputtered at Mal in disbelief.

"That's a fallacy," Mal held up the coin in front of him and ran his finger along the edge, "seems luck was on your side."

Simon laughed, the tone carrying tiny bit of hysteria with it, "Unbelievable... I get to live out every man's fantasy, a threesome."

Mall rolled his eyes and Jayne leered in return. The captain looked at the mercenary, "You got it?" Jayne grunted and pulled a tube of slick out of his vest pocket which he then tossed onto the bed next to Simon. The kid's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline for a moment as he regarded the container dubiously.

"Doc, ya actually don't know how thrilled we are. Been wantin' to see if ya was interested for months now. But I told Mal ta be takin' it slow. You ain't never done this before have ya? Not least with a guy, right?" Jayne pulled off his clothes as he was speaking; he placed his gun on the nightstand to keep it in reach.

Mal was taking his clothing off more carefully than Jayne, but his gun joined the bigger man's on the nightstand shortly after. Simon could feel the older man watching him as he struggled for a reply. "I ... no. I've certainly never done _this_ before." He flushed deeply as both men were nearly naked. The doctor's mouth went dry as they both tugged off their underwear at the same time. Oddly enough, Mal had more scars than Jayne did. They were both built, but in different ways and the young man wondered how he was even able to be more aroused than before. He felt a moment of alarm as his gaze lit upon Jayne's generous endowment.

Simon's frank perusal was broken by an amused snort from Jayne. "See Mal? Told ya he ain't never been with anyone." The older man's eyes took on a predatory gleam and the doctor yelped as the sheet covering him was yanked off. It was their turn to examine him unabashedly and instinctively he moved to cover himself. He froze as Mal growled, "Don't."

Jayne grabbed Mal by the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. The youth watched in fascination as they ground against each other; two alpha males in a fight for domination. He suddenly felt a little trepidation over his fate when they finally turned their attention to him. The mercenary and his captain stalked toward the bed and pushed him down as they climbed unto it.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

... with a strangled gasp Simon passed out.

The mercenary glanced at Mal with a tiny bit of concern as he turned Simon's limp body onto his back. "He okay?"

The captain smirked and patted his arm in reassurance. "Yeah, I think ya just overwhelmed 'im a bit. Not ta worry, if ya remember, I passed out the first time ya did me." The older man nodded in recollection. Mal got up and opened the door on the other side of the room revealing a bathroom. He grabbed a few towels and brought them back to the bed. The two men spent a few minutes cleaning up and fussing over the young man between them. They both settled down afterwards, Jayne behind him and Mal at his front.

Jayne pulled the sleeping youth into his arms, spooning up against him. Looking over his head at Mal he asked, "Think he'll let us keep 'im?"

The captain snorted, "I know ya said you've been wantin' him for a while. Just never figured we'd get at 'im like this." He ran his hand down the side of the youth's face over his shoulder and stopped to rest at his side. "I suppose it's up ta him, but I think after this he might not mind bein' kept by the two 'o us." He grumbled slightly, "So much for my rule 'bout shipboard romances."

Jayne reached over and pulled Mal closer to the both of them. He teased the other man slightly, "Not like the captain pays attention ta it no how."

Mal arched his eyebrow at him wryly then checked the young doctor over to make sure he was okay before he pulled the sheet up around them. "I'll look for clothes for 'im later. We still got a few hours till Kaylee can get ta us, best be gettin' some rest."

As they drifted off to sleep, both men thought that even though it had gone south, the job had worked out in their favour. Mal realised it was a good thing that Simon hadn't asked who the client was and Jayne realised (with a tiny stab of fear) that River now had concrete reason to slice him open...

* * *

Fin

Love me some comments!


End file.
